Fighting Fate
by Infinity Alice
Summary: Mikan Sakura, a girl that had said to have been cursed. Natsume Hyuuga, a boy who was said to have killed the queen, his mother, and father. Their meeting was unavoidable. But is their fate the same?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my second account on fanfiction, my first is Ms. Baka. I transferred this story from that account to this one, and I am currently working on republishing this. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was the 3rd of August.<p>

I straightened my dress and zipped past dozens of balloons to where the party was being held outside in the center of the state park, which in England's case, was Mount Greylock park.

Everyone was laughing, dancing, and frolicking around as I searched for my best friend Lucy Castillia. I spotted her by the table that held the gigantic three-layered chocolate cake, liking brown frosting off her fingers.

As she reached for her pink laced napkin, I quickly dashed towards the table, snatched the napkin from the table, and then ran backwards, a few paces away from her.

Her hand halted right before it touched the table. Then she looked at the place where her napkin had once been, with a look of disbelief written across her face.

She turned in my direction, starting to say "What in the-" then saw me, waving the napkin teasingly in front of her face.

Right away she could tell by my expression that this was going to be an interesting day.

She was right.

As she sprinted towards me, determined to catch up to me and retrieve her napkin, she was suddenly thrown back by an invisible force, and tumbled onto the ground, rolling backwards with her hands protecting her face.

"Lucy-!" I cried out, my eyes not believing what I just had seen.

Then there was a blinding white light that appeared right in front of me, the heat burning the front of my dress, its blue front now badly scorched.

The light disappeared almost as soon as it had come, and in its place stood a girl that I was sure hadn't been there before.

At first I thought she was just a random girl playing a cruel prank on Lucy and I.

But there was something familiar about this girl.

She had black eyes and medium long brown hair. She wore a plain blue dress, with sandals on her feet, and on her head was a sunhat, tan with a light blue ribbon tied around the middle.

There were gasps of surprise and astonishment from the gathering crowd that had suddenly appeared behind Lucy, who was now struggling to stand up.

The birthday girl, Catherine, wanting to see what all this commotion was about, stumbled over her dress, and fell to the ground.

No one paid any attention to her.

They were too focused on the mysterious girl.

There was another gasp from the crowd, but this one was a gasp of horror.

"It- it can't be, this is, she looks exactly like Queen Victoria!" realization rose into the grownups' faces.

Suddenly, I realized why the girl had seemed so familiar. She looked exactly like the 14 year old version of Queen Victoria, who had died last year.

Now, I was only 9, and Lucy was only 8. We were the only children at the party (besides the birthday girl), so you can imagine how frightened and bewildered we were.

I quickly backed away from the girl, and ran to Lucy's side, comforting her. All the grownups hastily left the party in shock, without even saying goodbye to each other.

The absence of party cheers and grownup chatter was eerie.

Lucy and I also stood and raced back to my house. She insisted to have a sleepover that night to get rid of all her troubled thoughts.

Not to mention nightmares.

We had a fun sleepover, and when we went to sleep, Lucy told me that she wasn't afraid anymore.

All was well.

But no one noticed the young girl behind them, struggling to stand up. She had fallen in the dirt, and now her beautiful light pink dress was ruined.

* * *

><p>Rumors quickly spread about the girl, and how she had suddenly appeared from nowhere.<p>

All the adults asked me questions, because I was the only person who had actually seen the girl appear.

I told them all that I had seen, until they grew bored of pestering me, and then left to do something else.

Well, I told them almost everything.

Before I had left the party, I was sure I had seen 8 glowing globes of light being sucked out from the girl's body, and then thrown into space.

But I just had a strange feeling to not tell anyone what had happened, so I had just left that matter alone.

Many people believed that the girl had been cursed by the spirit of Queen Elizabeth, who was an evil Queen, and had died without fulfilling all the things that she had wanted to do.

Me, well, I didn't believe anything. After all, none of this had anything to do with me.

Or, that's what I thought.

But later, I realized that this was involving everyone in the situation, even if they liked it or not.

That is what happened, and what I thought many years before the real complications had came...

* * *

><p>The whole town was silent as the said to be cursed girl walked slowly down the street, her black cape (which was actually a table cloth that she had snatched from the party for a coat) ruffling in the wind.<p>

The windows and doors were all closed, and no one was in sight.

All were afraid of the 14 year-old girl walking calmly down the street, wearing a dress and sandals.

The girl, aware that no one was going to come out and help her find a place to live, continued walking further down town.

Finally, she picked out a small abandoned cottage near the edge of the town, near a cliff. She settled into the cottage, and made it her house.

The girl didn't often come out, and when she did come out for buying food or other supplies, everyone steered clear of her and she was always dressed in a black cape, hiding her face in the shadows of the buildings.

For some strange reason, the only thing she ever ate was soup and cake, usually strawberry shortcake.

And apples.

The rumors spread more, and more people began to fear her and hide from her. The rumors also became more terrifying, and usually/always was not the truth.

The girl ignored all the looks she got from the villagers and continued on with her daily tasks. She had gotten quite skilled in doing that.

But, over all the years since when she had appeared in the town, no one had spoken to her even once.

No one knew anything about the girl, and when they talked about her they always spoke in hushed whispers, and referred to her as "it."

Then the talk about the girl had silently become forbidden, and the villagers went a step further, saying that anyone that approached the girl, or even helped her out, would bear the curse of the girl, and forever live in misery and shame.

They said that even after death, the spirit of the girl would come and haunt them.

The girl responded to this by eating more cake then ever, which scared the shop owners right out of their restaurants, and caused them to lose all business.

Other then that, the only people that she became involved with were strange, homeless people on the streets, who neither knew nor cared about her past and how she came to be.

There was also a mysterious boy that lived in the hut next to the girl, but no one knew his whereabouts.

Yet.

It was 2 months after the girl moved in that she had started receiving information about the boy.

* * *

><p>During the same time period, near a different village, closer to the center of the state, there lived a boy.<p>

The boy was about 15 years old, and he was born into a family of nobles.

His mother was the sister of the queen, who at that time had also been Queen Elizabeth.

When Queen Elizabeth died a few months ago, he had been found near her room lurking around.

The guards examined the queen's bedroom and found traces of deadly poison in her water glass.

His mother had thought he had poisoned the queen, and mad with grief and shock, attempted to stab him in the heart. She missed, but made a cut in the side of his face instead.

He called it his "scar of sins."

The boy, when trying to get up because by dodging the knife he was sprawled on the floor, accidentally hit the handle of the knife that his mother was holding backwards, which caused the knife to plunge into his mother's heart.

The servants of the castle quickly found out what happened, then sent her to a hospital immediately.

She didn't make it.

She died in vain, believing that it was her own son that had poisoned her sister and stabbed her.

She died on August 3rd.

Word quickly spread of this to the other villagers, and since no one else knew that the mother had been trying to kill her own son, they all thought that he just killed his own mother for no reason, or he wanted to make a clean job of killing her and her sister.

When his father found out what his own son had done, he had committed suicide by jumping off the cliff at the edge of the town.

It was at this point that the villagers started calling him the wicked cursed boy, and it was at this time when he became an orphan.

He wandered to many places, because the bill collectors had shooed him out of his house, and no orphanage wanted to accept a boy with the history of having killed his own mother.

He soon settled on a little messy hut, close to the cliff in a different village, next to a raggedy abandoned small cottage, that he never saw anyone come out of.

However, he was sure that someone lived in the cottage because he often saw shadows behind the window curtains.

It was 2 months after he moved in that he fist heard about the mysterious girl.

* * *

><p>It was just another normal day for the girl; well, as normal as a day could ever be for a person like her.<p>

She slept in late, took a quick bath, and then, because it was Saturday, pulled her cape over her shoulders, headed out, and proceeded to go shopping.

The girl chuckled when the villagers stared at her with frightened eyes, trembling in their shoes.

They had no idea how she really was.

She couldn't help but notice that there were more then usual the amount of people talking about her, something about the boy who was living next to her in the messy hut.

She had noticed the boy moving in, and saw that he often watched her through the windows.

So stalker like.

He was probably from another town; after all, if he knew what the villagers said she was, he would have moved out by now.

Well, he would have never moved in the first place.

She was just proceeding with her shopping, skipping around the place, when she heard about his past in a vegetable shop.

Most people didn't know, but she bought her own ingredients to make her soup, and she had to use the carrots in a certain vegetable shop to make the soup taste the best.

"Hey, did you hear about the boy that moved in beside IT's house?"

She stopped to listen, hiding partially behind a rack filled with carrots. (Her head was hidden behind a big clump of carrots. Some people stared strangely at her, before realizing who she was, then steering clearly out of her path.)

"Yeah, he supposedly killed his own mother right after he killed her sister, and then pushed his father off a cliff."

After this sentence, she was quickly interested in the boy, and she wanted to listen and find out more information after this mysterious boy, but her cover was blown when she suddenly let out a big "ACHOO!"

The people who were talking looked behind them, spotted her lurking behind the crate, and then ran away screaming, "Don't curse me!"

She laughed out loud.

Even if she could, she wouldn't. Not after the useful information that they had just (kind of) told her.

She finished up her shopping, which involved lots of screaming and yelling, then walked to the river at the cliff, to get water to drink, cook, and bathe with.

Right when she had finished filling up her 10th water jug (yea, she needs a lot of water to survive for a week,) three men climbed out of the bushes and approached her. She recognized their kind at once.

Thugs.

They probably hadn't heard about her past yet.

Great, this was going to be interesting.

And that was not being sarcastic.

"Hey, want to hang out with us tonight?"

Despite her horrible past, she was rather pretty. Today, she had combed her long brown hair into pigtails, with a blue ribbon tied on top of each one.

Her eyes were still dark black, and she was wearing a light blue dress with a ribbon simply tied around the middle. She also wore cheap straw boots.

This whole entire outfit was only 5 dollars, because the storeowners where too afraid to even tell her the price, and when she said the wrong price, they were too terrified to tell her that she was wrong.

The thugs approached her, and she quickly ripped off the bottom of her skirt, revealing short jeans.

Then, she undid the top of her dress; the zipper was backwards, to change it into a jacket.

Inside, she wore a skull tee shirt, and her boots, had become leather expensive boots.

To tell the truth, she had actually been wearing the leather boots underneath the straw boots, and had quickly kicked off the cheap ones.

After checking her out again, the three thugs smiled.

"Do we take that as a yes?"

She smiled back at them.

"Yep!" she cried happily.

Actually, the hidden casual attire was because it was easier to fight in, but she decided not to tell them that.

They then approached her.

"Come on girl, let's go.

Her original plan was to go along with their little game, disappear, and then hijack their car,(She's just so nice right?) but upon hearing this, she swiftly walked towards them, punched them all in the face, and them swung a leg underneath them, making them trip.

Surprised, the thugs fainted, sprawled out in ridiculous positions on the floor.

The girl stood triumphantly over the now defeated men.

"My name," she informed them before she turned away,

"Is Mikan Sakura."

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo... did you like it? I edited quite a couple of things... I'll try to update again soon! I have so many plans for this book! Thank you for reading, and please: <strong>

**_Comment, Favorite, and Follow!_**

**VVVV****  
><strong>VVVV<strong>  
><strong>VVVV<strong>  
><strong>VVVV<strong>  
><strong>VVVV<strong>  
><strong>VVVV<strong>  
><strong>VVVV<strong>  
><strong>VVVV<strong>  
><strong>VVVV<strong>  
><strong>VVVV<strong>  
><strong>VVVV<strong>  
><strong>VVVV<strong>  
><strong>VVVV<strong>  
><strong>VVVVVVVVVV<strong>  
><strong>VVVVVVVVV<strong>  
><strong>VVVVVVVV<strong>  
><strong>VVVVVVV<strong>  
><strong>VVVVVV<strong>  
><strong>VVVVV<strong>  
><strong>VVVV<strong>  
><strong>VVV<strong>  
><strong>VV<strong>  
><strong>V<strong>**


	2. Stirred

**Hi everyone! I finally found the time to update a chapter yesterday, so I typed this up.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Boy's POV<em>

Compared to the last couple of days living on the streets, and scampering around, today was like I had died and my soul had gone to heaven.

Starting 3 weeks ago, when I had been running from who-knows-what, or maybe just running for the fun of it (probably the second option), I only had enough free time to get a quick meal from McDonalds or Dunkin' Donuts for breakfast lunch and dinner, maybe a mocha, latte, or cappuccino, but that was it.

The only thing that those fast food restaurants were suited for were lunch, maybe breakfast, and a snack, such as french fries, chicken nuggets, munchkins, or donuts.

For dinner, the only thing suitable was the apple pie, so I normally ate 4 of them, a drink (coke or pepsi,) and sometimes a wrap.

But nevertheless, the calories I ate in one day totaled over 4000.

That was not good for my health.

In school, I had just finished learning about how McDonalds and other fast food restaurants had more fat and calories then average regular restaurant.

Talk about a having a healthy food balance.

If my health teacher back in the kingdom knew about how and what I was eating, she would have resigned from her job by now, and would be after my blood.

Have you figured it out by now?

She's addicted to food, protein, a daily balance, and anything else that encourages to eat healthy.

Her motto is "An apple a day keeps the doctor away."

I'm pretty sure that she didn't make up that quote, but I'm not that smart.

After all, I never have been good at math, or history.

Anyway, after running around the state for 3 whole weeks, sleeping in abandoned couches on the streets, and scavenging coins for the occasional vending machine snack, I was so glad to find this 'house' in this village.

Though it was more like a cottage.

Yep, that's what I'll call it.

A cottage.

The moment I saw this abandoned house near the edge of town, I knew it was the only place I could settle in, because it seemed very regular, and I would be safe there.

For now.

Even though the outside made the cottage seem like the inside would have been messy and dirty, the inside was actually okay for such a small and run down place.

It even had furniture, if thats what you would call it.

A oven, a cooking knife, a stove, and utensils, made the kitchen.

There was also a couch, a box-TV, and a bed.

I used the kitchen counter as a table, and a sturdy box as a chair.

Plus, of course, it had a bathroom.

It wasn't dirty or dusty, and the only smell it had was the faint smell of cabbage soup (which I did not mind the smell of.)

After I had gone and bought myself breakfast for the next day, ate dinner at a cheap spaghetti takeout place, and 'bought' some clothing, I went straight into my cottage to my bed, which was a straw pillow placed on a simple mattress on top of wood.

The next morning when I woke up, after I brushed my teeth, and took a bath, I felt like a new man.

When I looked down at the clothes that I had somehow managed to get, I couldn't help but roll my eyes and chuckle softly at yesterday's events.

_"Hey boy! Watcha looking for? You've been here for 30 minutes now, mulling around and doing nothing. Speak up, will ya?"_

_A long bearded man yelled at him behind a cash register._

_I sighed, then turned back around to gaze longingly at the perfect combonation of clothing that I knew was my style._

_But I had checked the price tag a long time ago. There was no way I could afford it._

_I knew that I should have just left the store, before I attracted too much attention, but I just couldn't leave without buying that outfit._

_I might have sounded like a fussy little girl, but I just thought that the outfit suited me so much, that I felt as if it was made for me._

_Which was stupid._

_Glancing back at the clerk behind the cash register, I suddenly got an idea._

_I walked up to him and said as convinvingly as I could, "I know everything about you and this store, and if you don't want me to post your secrets online on Facebook, then give me that outfit hanging on that rack right now."_

_My voice came out scarier then I intended it to be, but my plan worked. The man gulped then nervously walked over, took the outfit off the hook, and then handed it to me._

_"H-have a nice day, sir."_

_He stammered to me as I proudly walked through the door of the shop, outfit in hand._

My plan was simple. Every sales person or clerks person always has a secret on how they run their shop or do their job.

If you tell them that you know their secret, they will do almost anything to keep you from telling that secret to others.

And if they don't have a secret, well then, your pretty much screwed.

Which is why I didn't use that plan very often.

Right now, the only thing that I could picture in my head was today's newspaper's front page headline:

**_"Raven haired Outlaw Beats up Defenseless Clerk then Robs Shop."_**

All stupid untrue lies.

Well, most of it.

The outfit that I had spent so much trouble getting consisted of:

- A black short sleeved t-shirt with a white outlined blackcat in the middle, its green eyes glow in the dark and liking its right paw.

- Medium lenghth jeans, blue in color, with a few rips and 4 pockets on them. 2 real, 2 fake.

- a black and neon green cap, spelling the words 'Black Cat' on them in neon glow in the dark green.

- Black high-top Vans, with a neon green symbol and shoelaces.

- A totally black leather jacket with one front pocket.

- Black earings.

It took me almost ten minutes to put everything on properly, and when I was finished, I half glanced at myself in the cracked broken mirror.

My dark raven colored hair was a nice compliment to the outfit, but what surprised me was how my crimson eyes matched with the outfit.

I thought I they would totally clash with my outfit because they were red, but they actually made the outfit seem more intimidating then usual.

Not like I cared about how I looked.

It was at this point when I suddenly heard some loud commotion near my cottage.

I tried to ignore it, thinking it was probably the villagers shouting insults at me, but curiosity won and I hurried to the closest window.

I looked through the dirty window and managed to make out 3 figures near the lake, closing in on a shorter and skinnier figure.

The smaller figure said something, punched all the bigger figures, and then walked away.

She kept walking and walking, until she went right into...

The house beside me.

Wow. Who knew that the girl who lived next to me was the kind to go around beating people up.

When ever I thought of the girl living beside me, I always thought of her as a raggedy girl, with poor taste in clothes, weak and fragile.

She was the exact opposite.

She was a strong sturdy girl, with beautiful hair and a nice style.

God, what was I thinking of?

I don't even know her!

She could even be a witch for all I know.

I often heard, in the streets, people whispering about her like she was a slug.

But I didn't care what or who she was.

It's not like I'm gonna be involved with her.

She isn't my business, just a loner girl.

I was so wrong.

I finished eating my breakfast downstairs, (a fried egg, bacon, and toast washed down with a glass of orange juice) and then headed outside.

In the past few days, the villagers had somehow found out about my secret and past, and they were as frightened of me as they were frightened of the girl living next to me.

I didn't bother getting a cloak though.

Who would?

I didn't care what people thought of me.

I was just coming out of a vegetable shop after buying some carrots for todays dinner, walking past the petrified sales person, and happened to catch a few words of two men speaking by a white car in hushed voices.

"- yeah, and they say that-" "- the vengeful spirit of Queen Elizabeth-" "- possessed-"

At first, I was about to walk right past them, but when I heard this, my blood turned cold.

Did I hear them wrong?

I'm pretty sure I didn't.

I turned around, walked back to the spot where they were talking, stepped in the middle of their conversation, and demanded, "What is the story of that girl you're talking about?"

They looked at me like I was crazy.

Well, I probably looked like I was, I mean coming out of a vegetable shop and just asking two random people what they were talking about? Who does that these days?

Well apparently, I do.

They just stared at me for a couple of seconds.

When they finally recognized me as 'the boy,' they widened their eyes in shock and disbelief, before one man stammered,

"Y-you mean the girl t-that lives in that s-small raggedy abandoned o-old house o-over there?"

I rolled my eyes.

No, I meant the woman who was selling advertisments for toilet seats with half price. (Only $20 dollars each! )

"Duh."

They both flinched at the sound of my voice.

Did it really sound that bad?

"W-well," the other man stepped up, "She apparently appeared out of nowhere a couple of weeks ago in the middle of Catherine, a little girl's birthday party.

"Yep." the other man agreed. "But the strange thing was, she looked exactly like Queen Elizabeth when she was thirteen years old."

Seems pretty odd to me.

That must've been a nasty suprise for the people attending the party.

I mean, like you're just partying, and then suddenly a girl appears that looks exactly like a woman who died a few months ago. Yippee.

Wait, Queen Elizabeth?

All of a sudden, all this of this information got to me.

I almost collapsed.

Almost.

"But Queen Elizabeth is dead." one man said, reading my thoughts.

"Then," one man continued on uncertainly, probably because of how I was glaring at him to ease my thoughts.

"Rumors started going around that the vengeful spirit of Queen Elizabeth was cursing the girl, and she would not leave the girl's body until all her regrets and wishes were fulfilled, good or evil."

I felt a slight chill run up my spine.

No, it couldn't be.

My eyes darted nervously around me, before murmuring a thank you that sounded like I gurgled with some mouthwash.

I never said thank you.

Then I slowly walked away, and then when I was a couple of paces away from the men who were staring at me curiously, I ran.

Yes, I ran.

I, Natsume Hyuuga, the one who was not afraid of anything, ran.

I ran until I got into my cottage, careful not to glance at the house beside mine, and then slammed the door with so much pressure that the rusty frame almost broke.

As I lay down in my bed, panting from exhaustion, I replayed today's events in my mind, and then I knew.

I couldn't lie to myself.

I had to face it.

Queen Elizabeth's spirit was back in that girl's body, and it was out to get me.

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody's POV<strong>

Somewhere in the other house, Mikan sneezed. She wiped her nose, then shook her head.

That was the tenth time she had sneezed in the past hour.

She had checked her temperature.

She didn't have a fever or cold.

Something must had been wrong with her.

Little did she know.

Deep inside her, something had stirred.

* * *

><p><strong>So... thoughts? Did you like it? Constructive critisism is appreciated!<strong>

**Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!**


End file.
